


Okay, I Need You to Stop Talking

by DrowsyTea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Damn, Gen, Mild Language, and also, but i hope not so ooc, choo-choo angst train is coming, i'll try my best not to kill anyone, i'll tryyyyy, it's angst again, lil bit ooc i think, static AU, there are probably some ship later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: Tsuna has never heard a single “clear” voice in his life. All of the voices he ever heard in his life—no matter who that is— have static. It sounds like  when your television is broken, or when someone drop a mic.Sometimes, the static is not so bad, he can handle it (still pretty annoying though), but there’re still times where it got really loud, it feels like his head is going to be split into half, his ears feel like bleeding, his heart beats so fast like it’s going to burst out of his chest and left him dead





	Okay, I Need You to Stop Talking

Tsuna has never heard a single “clear” voice in his life. All of the voices he ever heard in his life—no matter who that is— have static. It sounds like  when your television is broken, or when someone drop a mic.

 Sometimes, the static is not so bad, he can handle it (still pretty annoying though), but there’re still times where it got really loud, it feels like his head is going to be split into half, his ears feel like bleeding, his heart beats so fast like it’s going to burst out of his chest and left him dead.

* * *

 

Sasagawa Kyoko’s static is far from bad. Well, it’s not the best—his mom’s is— but it’s almost inaudible. Maybe that’s why he feels really comfortable around her.  Just hearing her talks—especially laughs— makes him feel at ease **(** but he can’t go near her, he’s **_N# G &OD TSUNA_ **after all).

* * *

 

There’s a baby in a suit with a fedora at his doorstep staring at Tsuna with his huge eyes, “umm, can i help you?” Tsuna asks the baby.

“I’m  Reborn, the **_HO#E TU%#R_** ,” The static is so loud, it makes Tsuna shrieks and stumbles backward. The baby raised one eyebrow, ”hm, you’re as pathetic as what it says in the description.”

Tsuna furrows his eyebrows, “w-wait, what desc—“

“Oh my, whose child are you?”  Thank the lord for his mother voice. God, he almost lose his mind—no kidding— hearing this baby talks.

Reborn repeats his words to Nana, and she just laughs it off. It’s understandable, Nana can’t hear what he hears. Tsuna knows there’s something wrong about this “baby”.

* * *

 

Tsuna stares at the “baby” in front of him with disbelief, “you want me to be what?”

“I’m  not going to repeat what i said **_N# %OOD TSUNA”_** _oh my god the static **(OH MY GOD THE ~~FUCKING~~ NAME)**_.

“You want me to be a mafia boss??” _pleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesaynopleasesayn—_

“Yes.”

“No!”

“You can’t say no.”

“Why??” Tsuna whines, closing his face to Reborn.

“You’re too close.” A bullet fling out of a—toy??—gun. “And, also because all the other candidates are dead.”

“D-DEAD??” Wow, what the fuck. Tsuna’s completely terrified right now.

“Yes, they’re dead. Assasinated,” says Reborn, as he takes 3 photos out of his little pocket, “Enrico, The Most Qualified one, was shot.” The man in the photo doesn’t look good _at all_. God, his insides is not inside anymore ( _oh, irony!_ ). Is he actually shot?? “The Second Child, Matsumo, was drowned,” Tsuna’s seriously going to vomit. That man doesn’t even look human anymore, there are little not so little holes all over his body, “and The Favorite Child, The Youngest, Federico, we only found his bones.”

“You don’t have to show the picture!!” **_(ST%P SHOW!NG THE F^ &CKING PIC%TUR#)_**

“you’re the only candidate left.”

“But i don’t want to!”

“You don’t have a choice **_@O ^O &D TSUNA_**”

 ** _(MAK# H!M S%OP)_** _Shut up, please._ **_(MA*E HIM S* &P ) _**_I will, just— **(I’LL K!LL H#M)** Wha— **(I’LL KILL HIM)**_

“NO!” Tsuna screams, covering his ears. “NONONO!! **NO! _NO!_** ”

Reborn’s eyes widens a bit, “hey, _**N% @OOD TSUNA**_ , snap out of it!” Reborn tries to touch Tsuna, but Tsuna slaps his hand away.

“Get out..” pant Tsuna.

“Don’t tell me what to do **_%O G#O_** —“

“ **I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!** ” Tsuna’s clutching his chest, head on the floor. Tears pouring out of his eyes, snot all over his face.

Reborn stares at his student for a couple of seconds, before going out.

Tsuna keeps on crying like he’s in pain (because he is).

 

* * *

 

Reborn standing outside of Tsuna’s room, still listening to the crying boy

“Well, this is going to be bothersome,” he whispers to himself, walking away from the door, away from the painful cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot story bcs idk how to continue lol
> 
> btw comments and critiques are always welcome! (but plz be gentle, i have a fragile soul) hope u enjoy!


End file.
